U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,676,555 and 3,689,604 of G. Schrader et al disclose insecticidal O,S-dialkylphosphoroamidothioates. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,649,723 and 3,716,600 of P. S. Magee disclose O-alkyl-S-unsaturated hydrocarbyl-(N-acyl)phosphoroamidothioates.
German application No. 2,716,690, published Oct. 19, 1972, of Farbenfabriken Bayer AG discloses insecticidal 0,S-dialkyl-N-alkoxymethylene-(di)thiophosphoramidic acids. German application No. 2,118,469, published Oct. 26, 1972, of Farbenfabriken Bayer AG discloses N-(dimethylaminomethylene)thiolo(thiono)-phosphoric acid ester imides.